


A Box on His Neighbor's Doorstep

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, No war, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He really doesn't want to leave him.But if he keeps him they'll both starve to death.So he writes a letter.At least he knows he's in a safe place.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182
Collections: anonymous





	A Box on His Neighbor's Doorstep

He really doesn't want to do this.

It's his SON.

But he can't afford to take care of him.

He can't afford to feed the both of them.

So he does the best thing he can think of.

His neighbor seems like a good dad.

He's got twins and a little one about the age of Tubbo.

When his lease runs out, he sets Tubbo in a box, writes out 2 letters, and sets everything on his neighbor's doorstep.

He knocks and sneaks around the corner.

"'EY PHIL!" The pink one yells. "THERE'S A KID IN A BOX OUT HERE!"

He sees the box get picked up. He can't tell if he wants Tubbo to remember or forget him.

\------

Tubbo is a ram hybrid. He knows that because his Da had big horns that curled up on the sides of his head. He knows because according to Dad, his tiny horns grow like a ram hybrid's would. 

He doesn't have many memories with his Da. Probably because he was so little.

But he remembers little bits. [Like his Da getting a bit of "extra cash" and getting him ice cream.]

Bits that are vague. [Like his Da looking exhausted.]

But he knows Philza isn't his Da.

Philza is his Dad. Still a very important title. 

But not his "Da."

He knows that he was found in a box.

But he wasn't expecting an extra present on his sixteenth birthday.

It's a letter. The envelope just has "nubs" written on it in shaky handwriting.

He reads it.

It tells him everything. It confirms that he is a ram hybrid. It tells him why his Da had to give him up.

It tells him his Da's name.

\------

His handwriting is terrible. Him shaking wasn't making it much better.

But he's only got one more hour with nubs.

With Tubbo.

'Hey bud. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I really don't have a choice. If I keep you, one of us will end up starving to death.

I know you'll probably hate me for leaving you, but I know the people I hand you off to will take care of you.

I'll tell it all to you later, if you decide you want to know. If you decide you want to see me again.

So here's the basic stuff you should know. 

You're a ram hybrid. So am I. You've probably got some other stuff in you, but your mom and I didn't really get to know each other that much. 

You'll probably have a rough time growing in your horns. I told your new Dad that in his letter. Don't take the migraine meds. They just make everything worse.

I don't have any more time, and I gotta get you to your new place.

If you decide you want to meet me, I don't know where I'll be, so you'll have to track me down. Sorry.

JSchatt.'

It didn't take much time to track him down.

He's made himself quite a "big man," as Tommy would say.

It does take forever to get a hold of him though.

Nobody's going to believe some 16-year-old claiming to be a rich man's son.


End file.
